


Сопротивление

by Lamda



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamda/pseuds/Lamda
Summary: Наоми Мисора была одной из небольшой горстки жертв Киры, которым было позволено выбрать способ самоубийства. Также она была человеком, которому довелось увидеть почти удачную попытку самосожжения.
Kudos: 1





	Сопротивление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resistance, or Another Case: The Death of Naomi Misora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214594) by [JPlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPlash/pseuds/JPlash). 



> Очень-очень давно, в 2012 году, этот фик был переведён на Фандомную Битву. И мне до сих пор нравится этот перевод.

Она была похожа на падающую звезду; на кусок раскалённого астероида, сгорающего в атмосфере Земли. Она рассекла воздух с криком, но звук оборвался, как только она упала на землю. Язычки пламени еще облизывали лежащее тело и примятые им листья.  
Она прыгнула не потому, что хотела умереть — это было уже предрешено. Когда выживание более не предусмотрено подсознанием, инстинктам остаётся лишь искать способ уменьшить испытываемую боль — пусть даже шагом в пустоту.  
Тетрадь Смерти приказала Наоми Мисоре исчезнуть, и она подчинилась. Единственная случайная жертва войны BB с L стала одной из многих жертв Киры. Она не смогла бы выжить, но даже при этом не могла не сопротивляться. Лайт Ягами невольно доказал: как невозможно для заключённого японской тюрьмы поехать в Париж, как невозможно нарисовать лицо того, кто тебе неизвестен, так и невозможно спокойно стоять охваченному пламенем, чтобы сгореть до угольков — даже под действием Тетради.  
Потому что, как могли бы рассказать и Бейонд Бёздэй, и Наоми Мисора, если бы они встретились ему в сияющей пустоте Ничто — сожжение себя заживо необычайно болезненно.

* * *  
_Воздух наполнен пронзительными криками и шумом летящих птиц. Воздух напоён едким дымом. Деревья безучастны к жертве, соединяющей в себе “до” и “после” начала крестового похода Киры._

  
Из тысяч тех, кого убил Кира, лишь небольшой горстке было позволено выбрать способ уйти из жизни. Наоми Мисора была одной из них. Это было небольшой и очень своеобразной данью уважения со стороны Лайта её интеллекту; он слышал её рассуждения и узнал, что в прошлом она работала на L. Она была умна, и поэтому он не просто разрешил - он был _вынужден_ отдать выбор смерти в её собственные руки. Это был блестящий ход, и таким его сделал тот факт, что L не знал Наоми настолько хорошо. Однако и Лайт не мог бы похвастаться подобным, поэтому он никогда не узнал, каким блестящим и каким жестоким был его выбор.  
Если бы Ягами выяснил всю правду о деле, над которым Мисора работала вместе с L, то, возможно, он был бы куда серьёзней в начале и куда больше ликовал бы в конце. Он предполагал, что её тело будет где-нибудь скрыто, чтобы быть найденным с петлёй на шее спустя несколько месяцев, или чуть раньше - с огнестрельным ранением где-нибудь вдалеке от города. Лайт не знал, что Наоми Мисора была одним из немногих людей, кто стал свидетелем попытки самосожжения.  
И когда Тетрадь Смерти спросила жертву о способе самоубийства, при котором её тело не найдут, её разум ответил, что лучший способ — обратить тело в пепел.

* * *  
_Она не стала кучей пепла на земле: падение практически погасило огонь. Она была чем-то более безобразным, но куда более правдоподобным. Это самосожжение в чем-то тоже не удалось, но, по крайней мере, цель всё же была достигнута._

  
Существовал ряд действий для подготовки сожжения себя заживо, и у Наоми Мисоры в прошлом был пусть и не личный, но весьма наглядный опыт. Она знала, что одним из наиболее важных условий было отсутствие того, кто мог бы потушить огонь, заливая его водой или белой пеной из огнетушителя. Поэтому после всех необходимых приготовлений она покинула Токио в машине, арендованной её мёртвым женихом. Мисора давно не была в Японии, но она выросла там, и со всей силой её интеллекта ей было нетрудно найти достаточно уединённое место - нет, наиболее уединённое место, как было сказано записке на кусочке листа Тетради, - и уехать как можно дальше от людей, подальше от их ушей и взглядов.  
Несколько часов спустя арендованная машина остановилась в тупике дороги, ведущей в никуда, и осталась там.

* * *  
_Её смерть была предопределена, но не прыжок. Она никогда спокойно не отыгрывала запланированную ей роль в историях. Её последнее сопротивление было бессознательным, но, тем не менее, значительным._

  
Смерть Наоми Мисоры не длилась сорок секунд.  
Когда дорога закончилась, она взвалила на спину канистру бензина и пошла между деревьев — быстро, очень быстро. В её сознании не осталось места для того, чтобы избегать препятствия или ощущать боль. Всё, что существует, имеет свой конец, и пространство в центре леса, где никто не услышит её крик и не увидит, как она умрёт, есть смерть. Ветер треплет верхушки деревьев, и где-то течёт вода. Никакого звука машин. Самое уединённое место — лишь скалы и деревья. Это поход через непролазные кусты без направления. Это безумный путь, который бы не избрал ни один случайный прохожий: продираться следом за ней, ведомой приказом Тетради, через кусты и деревья. Но даже если бы кто-то и решился последовать, то не смог бы нагнать до тех пор, пока не стало бы слишком поздно.  
Это было идеальным самоубийством женщины, которая никогда о нём не задумывалась.

* * *  
_Сопротивление Кире, сопротивление его контролю, который отнимал её жизнь. Сопротивление более старому врагу с чужим именем, который дал ей это знание — наверняка он будет опустошён, если узнает, что она преуспела в самосожжении, в то время как он был так грубо прерван._

  
Это так удивительно просто — сжечь себя. Наоми Мисора совершенно не задумывалась, что лес тоже сгорит, в сознании этому уже не осталось места; да и, так или иначе, пепел её тела и пепел деревьев смешается, разложение довершит дело, и останки невозможно будет идентифицировать. Она отпустила ремни, удерживавшие канистру, и поставила её на кучу грязных листьев. Какие-то животные удрали прочь, едва она отвинтила пробку: запах бензина кричал об опасности всему живому, кроме неё. Полить себя им довольно сложно, ведь отверстие маленькое, а канистра тяжёлая, но сила воли с лёгкостью позволяет игнорировать боль рук, ведь всё скоро закончится.  
Вонючий бензин льётся на кожу, и одежда прилипает к телу. Капли стекают по кожаной куртке, падают на землю и смешиваются с опавшими листьями. Перед этим она заботливо вытащила спички из кармана и отложила подальше, чтобы не намокли.  
Она всегда была предусмотрительной.  
Где-то в отдалении кричат птицы. Муравьи разбегаются в панике и умирают. Каждый её шаг звучит по-особенному:  
_Раз, два_ — к коробку спичек, которые она положила неподалёку.  
_Три, четыре_ — обратно к месту, где она разлила бензин, потому как лужа на земле загорится лучше, чем влага на её коже.  
Наоми Мисора ни о чём не думала и не строила никаких планов напоследок. Решимость не делала её сильнее. Просто все мысли были посвящены способу смерти, который бы позволил наилучшим образом спрятать тело, и это всё упрощало.

* * *  
_Она не оставляет L никаких улик, ничего, что он бы мог использовать, но она обязана ему ничуть не больше, чем он ей. L никогда бы не попался на эту уловку с водительскими правами, как и Б. У неё было всего несколько секунд, чтобы задуматься об этом, но и их было достаточно, чтобы захотелось кричать. Тогда она сдержалась, но прошло время — и новый крик всё же разомкнул её губы._

  
Она подняла руку и подожгла спичку доведённым до автоматизма движением — мы ведь не думаем, как её поджигать.  
Рука Наоми Мисоры мокрая от бензина. Даже маленький ребёнок знает, что бензин очень легко воспламеняется.  
Неожиданный раскол сознания — боль, боль, забытьё и боль — невообразимые вспышки пламени, света и жара.  
Когда спичка падает в лужу у её ног, звук похож на тот, с которым рвётся бумага; когда пламя охватывает лодыжки, её голос похож на царапанье ногтей по доске возле микрофона с выведенным на полную усилителем громкости.  
Она была права: лужа бензина загорелась куда лучше, чем он же на её пальцах.  
Наоми Мисора горела. Горели руки и ноги, огонь перекинулся на одежду, на пропитанные вонючей жидкостью волосы.  
Боль была невообразимой. Она была слишком сильна, чтобы действовать, а ведь горело ещё не всё её тело.  
Но даже не в силах перестать исходить диким криком, она ещё нетронутой пламенем рукой достаёт спичку и тоже поджигает её. Огонь перекидывается с пальцев на руку, оттуда — на плечо, и потом языки пламени встречаются, пожирают друг друга и снова взмывают вверх.  
Спустя сорок секунд уже сгорела большая часть её одежды.  
И теперь расследование ничего не покажет, потому что никто не знал, что Наоми Мисора горит. Влага испарилась из кожи, и теперь она сохнет, увядает, отделяется от жира и мышц. Её плоть сгорает медленно, обесцвечивается, становится жёсткой, высыхает — от пульсирующе алой к угольно-чёрной.

  
_Сначала эти цвета вызвали отвращение, напугали. Теперь же она не видит их, потому что глаза тоже горят._

* * *  
По логике вещей, поджигать ещё одну спичку не просто не было необходимости, но и невозможно — женщина, сгорающая заживо, попросту не смогла бы этого сделать; женщина, стоящая в луже бензина, всё равно бы сгорела. Но действия Наоми Мисоры были продиктованы волей Тетради Смерти, и её тело больше не принадлежало ей. Мисора всегда была самостоятельной женщиной и, возможно, это к лучшему, что сильная боль не позволила ей понять, что это изменилось. Хотя, наверняка это тоже не было важным. Её разумом ведь тоже управляла Тетрадь.  
Пятьдесят секунд спустя приказ, приковавший её к этому месту, нарушился (и он нарушился вместе с её криком, потому что она не должна была кричать, не должна была привлекать внимания, но она не могла остановиться, её тело не слушалось, и крик всё звучал, пока жар сжигал человека, которая была печально известным детективом в деле LABB, которая была невестой Рэя Пенбера, женщиной, которая боролась с Кирой, женщиной, которая жила в Японии и в Америке, которая хотела быть хорошим агентом ФБР и хорошей женой, и которая очень хотела жить).  
Она побежала между деревьев — дико, бессознательно, и все её стремления были направлены лишь на то, чтобы сгореть быстрее, жарче, исчезнуть до конца, но мысли не имеют власти над пламенем. Если бы она всё ещё могла думать связно, то оставалась бы на месте, потому что стоять на месте — это лучший способ сгореть.  
Но связно она больше не думает, потому что её разум тоже горит.  
И поэтому, когда она достигает края утёса — изменчивый рельеф местности, маловероятное открытие — она прыгает, и огонь уничтожает всё на своём пути.  
Падающая с утёсов звезда — астероид, упавший на землю. Сгорающая женщина, шагнувшая за край. Последний акт сопротивления.

* * *  
_Когда она надела на полубессознательного Бейонда Бёздэя наручники, он знал, что она умрёт молодой, но не знал, как именно. Не знал он и о том, что она умрёт тем же путём, что он избрал для себя, и что они оба погибнут от руки одного человека._

  
Двести метров выше — лес горит на многие мили, в эпицентре - расплавленная канистра из-под бензина. Того, кто совершил поджог, так и не найдут.  
Двести метров ниже — наполовину обугленные, наполовину разбившиеся останки Наоми Мисоры всё ещё дымятся. Ни одно животное не приближается к этому месту до тех пор, пока запах не растворяется, и тело не разлагается до конца, и её последние частички не исчезают.

* * *  
_Человек, чьё имя написано в этой тетради, умрёт._

  
Наоми Мисора была одной из очень малого количества жертв Киры, которым было позволено выбрать свою смерть.  
Лайт Ягами знал, что она очень умна, но он даже не предполагал насколько. Большинство людей не задумываются о способах уйти из жизни. Он думал, что она бы застрелилась в укромном месте или повесилась. Большинство людей не думают о самосожжении, и Тетрадь Смерти не может повлиять на знания, которых не было.  
Где-то далеко, в Ничто, безумно рассмеялся Бейонд Бёздэй. Месть, какой бы опосредованной она ни была, всё равно оказалась сладкой.


End file.
